Sparks Fly
by isabellamasens
Summary: Will the boy from the bar be the one? Or will she go running back to what's comfortable?
1. Two Ghosts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

 _same white shirt, couple more tattoos, but, it's not you, and it's not me_

Bella Swan sighed as she sat at the desk in her biotechnology class, book open, tapping her pen against her notebook. It was only the first day of classes, and she wasn't interested in hearing the life stories of the bubbly, upbeat girls around her. The girl rattling on right now, Jessica Something-Or-Other, had been introducing herself for ten minutes, when she was supposed to be giving a one sentence statement.

 _At least_ , Bella thought, _if she keeps it up any longer I won't have to talk_. She knew the rest of her classes were going to go something like this, and that was a relief to her. She didn't want to have to think so much right after summer break. She and her boyfriend, Jake, had just gotten back from a trip home, and she was still in a little bit of a food coma. If a brain could be completely filled with gravy and fish, then hers was, thanks to her dad's new girlfriend and her amazing cooking.

Finally, the girl stopped talking, and flashed a smile toward the room, like she knew she'd just made everything about her, but didn't care, and class continued onward, introducing themselves. A brunette named Angela introduced herself quickly, saying she was interested in literature, but wanted to save the world more. Bella made a mental note to talk to her after their next class, when she didn't have her Woman's Studies lecture to rush off to.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Professor Cope let them know class was over, and she hadn't had to introduce herself. Hopefully she'd get lucky in her next class, too. Probably not, but one could always hope. Her next class was across campus, in just fifteen minutes, and she had to hustle if she wanted to get there in time.

She had always hated being late — ever since she was a little girl — so when she glanced at her watch, and saw she only had four minutes to get to class, she picked up her feet, and darted into a run. She was nearly sweating when she got to the west side of campus, and she hurried to find the room her class was in, but it was still occupied by the last class. Unless, of course, Old Professor Ratliff had turned into a twenty-something male since last semester, she probably hadn't had to hurry quite as fast as she had to get there. Rolling her eyes at herself, she slumped down to the ground, and pulled out her phone, flipping through her text messages, and opening the thread that went back and forth with Jake.

Typing out a quick text to make sure they were still on for dinner tonight, she shoved her phone back in her pocket, and closed her eyes, praying to every god in every religion that she hadn't tripped and fallen on the run over to the building. Graceful had never been a word that could be applied to Bella, and she knew it. She felt a breeze blow past and when she looked up, she saw that the class was letting out now, and students were starting to filter in — some of which she recognized from last semester's class.

Standing up, she grabbed her bag from the floor, and made her way into the class. It was her last for the day, and then she'd have to go home to the apartment that she shared with Jake. She'd be happy about that if the place felt like a home, but it hadn't for a while. Their trip home had reminded her of that fact. When they got back to Seattle from Forks, she felt even more empty than she had in a while. He was safe. He was familiar. It was comfortable now, being with him. He reminded her of _home_. Sure, that was nice, but when was the last time she'd felt a _spark_?

She took a seat toward the back of the class, next to a tiny girl with short, black hair, and gave her a smile, just as her cell phone pinged, alerting her to a new text message from Jake.

 **JAKE** :

Yeah, still there. Meet you there at 6?

 **BELLA** :

I'll be there.

Returning her phone back to her pocket, she turned her attention to her Professor, and read along as they went over the syllabus. It was the same basic structure as every other class, plus a project that was due at the end of the semester — she would need to find a partner to pair up with between now and next week. Of course she would. She didn't know anyone in the class, and she wasn't the most outgoing person in the world, so that would be _fun_.

The rest of the class passed in a blur of introductions, of which she had to participate, and writing down notes on the coming semester — that she didn't mind so much — she was excited to get the ball rolling, and then she was finally free for the afternoon. She could go home and relax before she had to meet Jake for dinner. As she was walking out of the classroom, she felt a hand grabbed her arm, and she turned around, eyes landing on the short-haired girl that she'd been sitting next to, who she'd learned was named Alice.

"Hi," She exclaimed, voice of an angel coming through, before she continued to speak. "I was just wondering if you wanted to be partners for this project. I don't really know anyone here, and you seemed pretty cool."

It took her a second to respond, eyes on the girl. She was a fast talker, but it was adorable in the way it came through. "Yeah, that sounds good. How about I look you up on Facebook tonight, and we'll talk about the assignment?"

Agreeing to link up on Facebook and discuss the project, and maybe get drinks over the weekend, Bella hurried out to her truck, and started toward home.

She drove to her apartment in silence, nerves starting to build up in her stomach. She needed a shower, needed to feel the hot water rinse away the tension that was building in her shoulders, and didn't want to have to rush to get ready. She had a little over two hours to get to the restaurant, and she was taking her time as she stood under the stream of near-scalding hot water. She had been thinking about where this conversation was going to go for weeks, and she still didn't know what she was going to say. She only hoped that being in public would help them to not turn it into a screaming match. She loved him, sure, but she wasn't in love with him. Not anymore.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen out of love with him, but somewhere along the way, things had changed. Reaching behind her, she turned the water out, and stepped out into the bathroom, wrapping a fluffy towel around her, and drying off. She'd already planned what she was going to wear, and the yellow sundress was laid out on the bed, matching flats on the floor in front of it. She had spent too much time in the shower, and had to get dressed quickly if she wanted to make it to the restaurant on time.

Dressing in the yellow sundress and matching shoes, and applying a quick dusting of mascara to her eyelashes, she decided that was as good as it was going to get. She'd never put much more into her into her appearance, anyway. Her chocolate brown hair was naturally straight, so she didn't need to do much to it, and at 5:35pm, she was ready to go. The drive to the restaurant was as quick as could be expected, but her nerves were still sitting bundled in the pit of her stomach, and the rush-hour traffic didn't make it easier on her, even as her favorite song played on the radio, as if to tell her that it would be okay.

Jake was already sitting at 'their' table in the back, just barely hidden behind a houseplant. They used to like it so they could make out, but that had been when they first moved to Seattle, over a year ago, and since then, they had been drifting apart. Now? She barely knew him. She slid into the booth, dropping her purse onto the seat next to her, and crossed one leg over the other, smiling at him. She'd be lying if she said she didn't _love_ him. It just wasn't the same anymore. She couldn't see a future with him anymore.

"I already ordered your tea." Jake said, and she wondered how long he'd been sitting here. She knew his work hours were pretty flexible, but the place was busy, and their drinks were sitting on the table in front of them, with no waitress in sight.

"Thanks," she said, picking it up and taking a drink, hoping to calm her nerves a little before she launched into the speech she had prepared. She had been thinking about it in class, and on the drive over, and if she didn't start soon, she'd lose her nerve. "I think we need to talk."

"Okay, shoot." He said, small smile on his face.

"This isn't working out. Us. Or, whatever we've become."

He furrowed his brow, watching her intently, his shaggy black hair falling in his face. The way he was staring made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. She thought he'd felt it, too, but the way he was watching her, not saying anything, made her think otherwise.

"I… Bells, come on. That's not true. We're just busy. You've got college, and I've been working at the shop too much." He said, a sigh leaving his lips. Sure, they'd been busy, but did that mean he had to stop kissing her when he came home from work? She couldn't remember the last time they went to bed at the same time, or that she'd actually cuddled up next to him, and felt like she belonged there.

"That's not it. Even this summer, going home, it wasn't the same. We might live in the same apartment, but I've never felt so disconnected from you. Like we're not even a couple anymore. It's just not working out." She said. She had started out strong, but somewhere along the way, her voice got lower, until she was barely speaking above a whisper.

"So you don't love me anymore?" He asked, voice the same volume as hers. Neither of them were looking at the other, instead choosing to look at the rolled silverware that had been placed on the table. The sadness in his voice pulled at her heartstrings and she reached across the table, her hand meeting his.

"I do. I really do. I just… I'm not _in love_ with you anymore, and we shouldn't keep fooling ourselves." Removing her hand from his, she stood up from the table, and cleared her throat. "I'll, uh. I'll be at home, okay?" She said, turning and walking out of the restaurant. As she opened the door and walked out, she brushed past someone, and looked up, brown eyes meeting the most intense greens she had ever seen before.

When she was back to her apartment, she opened Facebook, and with a heavy heart, she got into her relationship settings, and changed her relationship status. It hadn't been changed in over three years, but there were still eleven months left on the lease, and she knew she'd have to own up to her decisions as soon as she hit enter. There was no going back now.

 **BELLA SWAN** is single.


	2. Midnight Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

 _straight off the plane to a new hotel, just touched down, you could never tell_

 **RSC LAW BOARDROOM, 6pm**

Edward Masen, JR. was completely and utterly _fucked_. Had he really agreed to teach a class on entrepreneurship at Seattle University? He had been going over his contract with his lawyer, Rosalie Hale, for the better part of the last two hours, wondering if there were any way to get out of it before he was supposed to start the next day, and the consensus was that he'd be letting down thirty-two kids, his favorite Professor, and his Father if he decided to pull out at the last minute — and there were plenty of women in Seattle who could vouch that he didn't pull out last minute.

"You really should think things through before you sign your name on the dotted line, Eddie." Rose said, tapping her pen on the table. She'd been down this road with him before. They all had. From watching him buy — and wreck — expensive cars, to the half-completed house on the outskirts of town that he claimed he was going to finish by the time he finally settled down and started a family. He just wanted to build it _himself_ , he kept saying. But, he never found the time to actually get out there and finish the job, so the house sat untouched by a lake, and probably would until he decided that he didn't care to hire someone.

"I know, I know, okay?" He huffed, tossing the contract onto the table. He'd been fine up until this morning, and then, suddenly, he started thinking about all the lectures he'd need to write, and all the things he'd have to grade, and he could almost _see_ his social life disappear right in front of him. He had a business to run, charities to head, and fundraisers to organize. He couldn't spend an entire semester playing Professor for some college students who would probably be sleeping through his class, and he'd started to overthink things. He wasn't equipped to run a class. He'd barely graduated himself. He was successful because his Father was successful, and he'd never been shy about it. Coasting on Daddy's money was easy for him and he used it. He'd started his business with his trust fund, and an inheritance from his Grandmother, and he didn't care who knew it. He lived an easy life.

"You're gonna have to tough it out. Besides, it's not like you're going in there and teaching them engineering. You've built your own business from the ground up. You know what you're talking about. It'll be _fine_. Now, get the hell out of here, and go get ready for your first day, okay? Emmett and I are going out, and you have a busy day ahead of you." Edward grumbled at Rosalie's words, but got up nonetheless. The last thing he wanted to see was those two start making out when Emmett got to the firm.

Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale had been dating since their junior year of college, at the insistence of Edward, and it had turned out to be a good fit. Almost too good, if Edward were being honest. He'd never seen two people who fit so perfectly together. It was sickly sweet, and a little disgusting, when he caught them making out in Rosalie's office — and he had nobody to blame but himself, for introducing his lifelong best friend to the girl he considered his sister. They'd been inseparable ever since, doing almost everything together. They were the poster couple for a perfect match, and while Edward hated to watch them together, he was happy that they were both happy.

"Yeah, yeah. But if I see anyone I've left in a hotel bed, I'm leaving." He grinned, before he wrapped his arms around her, and enveloped her in a bearhug.

* * *

Edward had hated the Seattle area's traffic for as long as he could remember. He'd wanted to take off down the interstate on more than one occasion and forget about his responsibilities for a while, but he knew leaving everything behind would cause a fair bit of work for him. Funny how that worked, huh? Even when he wanted time off, it just caused more for him to do. There was too much that went on that depended solely on him.

He only had one more stop to make for the night — meeting his parents at an Italian restaurant in the heart of the city. Elizabeth and Edward Masen, Sr. were hardly ever in the area anymore. Ever since the accident, the patriarch of the family had been using his sabbatical from work to travel the world, taking his beloved wife with him to show her the sights, and make sure they never missed another thrilling adventure. They had been trying to encourage Edward to come along with them, but he'd been busy. Supplying pharmaceuticals to half the west coast was a hard job, and he was a firm ruler of the little kingdom he'd created.

Opening the door to the restaurant, he brushed against a short brunette, catching her eye for a split second, before looking away, and hurrying inside the restaurant. He was running late, and he knew his parents weren't going to be too happy to be kept waiting. They'd been back in town for a week, and he hadn't seen them yet. They had been blowing up his phone for the past three days, wondering when they were going to have dinner, and he'd finally had some time in his schedule. He knew he was going to get shit for having to pencil them in to his busy schedule, but when it came to keeping the cost of cancer drugs down, he was always busy. It was a tough job, but someone had to do it — most days, it seemed like he was the only one that wanted to do it.

Finding them in the back of the restaurant, behind a curtain separating the elite from the normal population, he walked over to his Mother, and gave her a hug, knowing full well he'd never hear the end of it if she didn't get one the second he saw her. Glasses of champagne were already on the table, and he picked one up, taking a drink, reminding himself mentally to take it slow — a hangover for his first class was the last thing he wanted.

"So, tell me, how were the Maldives?" Edward asked, searching his brain for where he'd last seen a postcard from.

"Oh, it was so lovely, honey. You really should have come with us, sweetheart. It just wasn't the same without you." Elizabeth gushed, pulling out her phone, and opening up an album full of pictures, pushing it across the table toward her son. "You'll just have to take off next time we go somewhere, and have a vacation. Lord knows you deserve one, you've been working yourself to death."

"Well, someone has to do it. I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises. With the class I'm teaching, and seeking to expand the business, it's going to be a rough couple of months. A vacation isn't really in the cards right now." He said, taking a drink from his glass of champagne. He knew he could delegate some of his responsibilities if he wanted to — he could hire more people, or give his CFO more responsibilities, but he'd always been a hard worker, and he didn't like taking time off. He felt like he wasn't doing enough when he did that.

"How is your class going?" His Father asked, raising an eyebrow. He'd been skeptical when Edward announced he had accepted the position, even though it was just as a favor to Dean Whitlock.

"It starts tomorrow at eleven, so I haven't actually had to do anything for it, yet." He said, shrugging his shoulders, though it wasn't technically the truth. He'd concocted a few lesson plans, and written up a few study guides, but he was mostly working through a list that the Dean had given him. He'd found enough material to cover the first few weeks, and most of what he was supposed to be doing was speak from experience, anyway. He wasn't qualified as a Professor, and that wasn't really why he was there. He was the most successful businessman in Seattle. That was why he was there. He was supposed to be showing the students what they could become if they did well in their classes, and stuck their noses to the grind — like he had. Of course, they'd also need a hefty trust fund, and an inheritance to help kickstart whatever they wanted to do, but he wasn't going to crush their dreams like that. Wasn't that the point of college? Test scores and spring flings could do that for him.

"Well, I hope you're prepared. It's a bit undertaking." Edward Sr. said, eyes never leaving the menu he'd been perusing for the past five minutes. He got the same thing every time he came, and Edward wasn't sure why he bothered to look at the menu anymore. He never deviated.

"I'm as prepared as I can be. I guess we'll just have to see where things go tomorrow." He said, sighing. He knew he couldn't get out of it, and he knew his Father would just tell him that a commitment was a commitment, and he was obligated now to keep his word. He could see the conversation unfolding before it even happened, so he kept his negativity to himself. The last thing he needed was a lecture from Edward Sr.

* * *

Once Edward was back to his apartment, settled in for the night, he cracked open his lesson plan for the next day, and the student roster for the class, hoping to make a little headway. He wasn't interested in going into the class without his footing — only fools went in blind, and he was no fool. He knew most of what he was going to talk about, but he wanted to be prepared for the coming day. He'd answer whatever questions they had as best he could, his usual cocky, aloof grin on his face, and probably let them out early so he could go to the bar with Emmett and Jasper.

Mostly, he'd tell them to just go for it. That's what he'd done. There was no amount of money that could make his business successful — he'd had to do that himself. Make connections, go out in the world and talk to people. He'd hated it, sure. He didn't like going to his Dad's holiday parties at the hospital and kissing ass, but he did it. He made sure he talked to the right people, and got himself through all the right doors. Jotting down notes on a piece of paper, he made sure he had all his talking points listed, as if he were about to go into a meeting at his office, and then he got up, and made his way into his room, to IM Jasper before he went to bed.

 **EDWARD** :

I can't believe your Mom talked me into this.

 **JASPER** :

I can't believe she talked you into it either.

 **EDWARD** :

This is ridiculous.

 **JASPER** :

You'll do fine. Besides, Mom's sitting in on your first class.

 **EDWARD** :

Surprisingly, that doesn't make me feel any better. At all.

 **JASPER** :

I wasn't telling you to make you feel better. I was telling you to scare you.

 **EDWARD** :

Wow, thanks.

 **JASPER** :

Go to bed. You've got shit to do in the morning. Don't let my Mom down.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So, it's already getting all Team Jacob/Team Edward in the reviews, which is a nice jump back to 2009, but I would like to specify that this fic, while involving both Broody Boys, is about** ** _Bella_** **. There is currently** ** _no_** **set endgame. There's a lot to unfold before our girl is in any place to think about relationships.**

 **And, thank you all so much for the reviews! I wasn't planning to even start writing a new chapter until Monday or Tuesday, but I jumped right in Sunday night. Uploads will probably be Saturday/Sunday nights, unless I finish a chapter early and feel compelled to post. So, really, who knows when.**

 **Edward's a little bit of a brat, huh? Let's see if we can break him of that…**


	3. Cold Coffee

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

 _i'll wake with coffee in the morning, but she prefers two lumps of sugar and tea_

 **FORKS, WASHINGTON, JUNE 6th, FLASHBACK**

The Swan house was off limits. Charlie had made that perfectly clear when he kicked Jake out two hours ago, giving a look that would have made anyone's blood run cold. He was supposed to have rode back to the reservation with Seth and Leah, and instead, had been laying in the back of Bella's track, staring up at the stars for the past two hours, hoping it wasn't going to rain.

He'd snuck in through her window enough over the past few years to know that Charlie wouldn't hear it creak, but he'd also slept over at Seth's enough to know that Sue could hear a feather fall out of a down pillow and hit the floor. Bella kept the window open, though, and it was easy to sneak back in. Once he'd wriggled in through the open window, it was just sneaking across the few steps to her bed that he had to worry about.

It was an old house, and the floorboards creaked. He remembered the way they had been terrified of the sounds the old house had made when they were just kids. Back then, it was just Charlie moving around downstairs, or the wind moving through the empty space in the attic. Now that he was older, it wasn't that reason that he was scared of the noise. Now, it was because he knew if Charlie caught him in Bella's room, he'd probably get a bullet to the shin, despite the fact that all he was going to do was lay next to her, and hold her through the nightmares.

He took a hesitant step toward her, and then another, and finally sat down next to her, smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Stop staring. You know that creeps me out." She whispered, her hand finding his in almost complete darkness, pulling him down onto the bed with her. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. She'd gotten used to sleeping next to someone, and the warmth of his body was something she missed when he wasn't there.

"I can't help it. You scrunch your nose up when you're trying really hard to fall asleep. It's cute. Like you're trying to force the sleep to come, instead of just waiting for it like a normal person." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, kissing her shoulder as he sunk down into the bed.

"Well, if I could fall asleep, then I wouldn't have to try to force it." Jake could hear the pain in her voice, and he sighed. He knew the last few months had been hard on her, and the nightmares hadn't been easy. She'd hardly been sleeping, and when she did, she usually woke with nightmares before she'd had enough sleep. It was a cycle they were used to now.

"So, what happens if you wake up screaming in the middle of the night, and your Dad comes to check on you?" Bella laughed. It wasn't the fake laugh she'd been using around her family, the No-Really-I'm-Fine laugh. It was real. The thought of Charlie catching Jake in her bed was funny.

"Uh… Guess we'll see how easy it is for you to get out the window and down the tree. It's not gonna happen, though. I'll be fine. Did you bring a change of clothes so you don't actually have to go back to your place in the morning?" If he could just sneak back out the window and knock on the door in the morning without being gone too long, she'd be happy.

"Yeah, they're in the truck. I'll change in the shed and come back around. I told Seth and Leah to get back here early. Sue's making a huge breakfast in the morning, anyway, so Seth's going to be here early enough to eat his weight in pancakes."

"If there's one thing you can always count on, it's Seth to get here early enough to stuff his face." Most of the time when Bella was home from college, she'd wake up in the mornings, and Seth was already at the table, usually scarfing down whatever it was that Sue had made for breakfast.

A shiver ran up Bella's spine and Jake went to pull the quilt up, tucking it in around her. She insisted on sleeping with the window cracked, even though it was cold enough during the night, even in the summers, that she shook through the night. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes, and let sleep take him a few minutes later, curled up next to his favorite person.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up, and looked around, sighing when she realized that Jake wasn't next to her. His shirt from the night before was laying on her chair in the corner, so he couldn't be too far, but she'd been hoping that he'd be there when she woke up. With another sigh, she got out of bed, and looked for the flannel pants she'd tossed aside last night. She hated sleeping in them — they always ended up bunch around her thighs from how much thrashing she did when she had nightmares. It was more comfortable to just leave them off.

When she found them, she pulled them on, and grabbed the hoodie she'd stolen from Jake when they were in high school, before they were even dating, pulling it on, too. As soon as she opened her bedroom door, and made her way to the top of the stairs, she could hear the voices in the kitchen. Seth and Leah were already downstairs, and they were chatting with Jake. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. It was nice to be home, she thought, as she descended the stairs, and came into view. Her Dad and Sue were standing near the stove, monitoring what she could only assume was a second pack of bacon.

She slid into the last seat at the table, and grabbed Jake's waiting hand, feeling a little better than she had when she first woke up once she was close to him.

"Hey, B. You doin' alright?" Leah asked, words garbled, lifting her gaze to look at her step-sister, a soft smile on her lips — or what could be considered a smile, through a mouth full of Bacon.

"Oh, you know… One day at a time." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Bella and Leah had never been that close, but with common ground now, it was easier for the girls to talk. They'd spent several hours on the phone, under the guise of wedding planning, having heart to hearts the last few months. First, it was for Charlie and Sue's smaller wedding, and now, for Leah's impending marriage to Sam Uley. They'd become almost like sisters over the last few months, and Bella was thankful that her Dad's marriage had brought her two new step-siblings.

Now, they'd been texting back and forth, planning weddings, and talking late into the night. It had made the last few months a lot more bearable, knowing she'd always have someone in her corner — someone who truly understood what she was going through, and didn't just give her sympathetic, sad looks like the rest of the people in Forks.

"I get that," Leah said, nodding her head. "It gets better, I promise." Bella hadn't seen the 'better' come up yet, but she nodded in agreement as she stood up and walked over to the cabinet she'd used to store her various types of teas, and made herself a cup. The soothing warmth of the peppermint liquid was a comfort she'd started to divulge in more and more while she was away from home — she'd needed all the comfort she could get lately.

She leaned against the counter, picking up a piece of bacon that Charlie had just sat onto the plate, and popping it into her mouth.

"Ok, bacon thief, you're gonna burn your mouth." Charlie teased, earning a crinkle-nosed smile from Bella. She always loved coming home. She was truly Daddy's girl at heart, despite her years of living with Renée.

"If Seth hadn't eaten the entire first package, I wouldn't have to grab it fresh out of the pan, Dad. You should have saved some for me." She teased back, nudging him in the ribs.

"Alright, alright, you two. You bicker worse than Seth and Leah. Hurry up and eat, I'm sure you and Jake would like to see Billy before you have to head back to Seattle." Bella grumbled a response through a mouthful of bacon, and swallowed quickly. Truthfully, she wanted to hang around Forks for the day, and spend more time with her Dad, but she knew it'd been just as long that Jake had been away from home, so as she climbed the stairs, she tried to paint on a happy face, calling back down the stairs to let him know that she'd be ready to go once she'd showered and gotten ready for the day. She had roles to play, and this weekend's was Perfect Girlfriend.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Here's a little look into Bella and Jake's life post-implosion. It probably won't seem too important** ** _now_** **, but it will later.**

 **If you're interested, you can follow isabellamasens on twitter for updates on this fic, and my other fic: Right By Your Side. Sparks Fly is currently on a little bit of a hiatus, due to personal situations. I started this fic before getting some news, and now some of the subject matter isn't what I want to be writing about, so I'm going slow with it.**


	4. Big Girls Don't Cry

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

 _fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mentions of catatonic depression and psych holds.** ** _Please_** **do not continue reading if these are topics that may cause you distress or harm.**

 **THE APARTMENT**

Bella had been dreading seeing Jake again, but she knew it was inevitable. They still shared an apartment. She'd left the restaurant before him, hoping to have time to get home, and get through the thoughts invading her mind. She needed time, space. She could barely remember who she was anymore. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault.

She had retreated to her room… their room… as soon as she got home, and kicked off her shoes. Knowing Jake, he'd head down to the shop before he came home, just to check on things. They had an agreement not to come home angry, and she figured he was going to be angry. Or, maybe he'd just be confused. She understood — she was confused, too. She'd been living in confusion for months.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself, catching sight of herself in the mirror. She cursed at the mascara streaks that were staining her face, and wondering when she had started crying. _Waterproof, sure_. She'd done enough crying the last six months to know that nothing was really waterproof. She sighed, and walked over to her closet, slipping off the dress, and finding something more comfortable to wear.

Once she was in the sweats and t-shirt, she felt a little more like herself, and went into the bathroom to scrub the mascara from her face. That's where she was when she heard the unmistakeable _click_ of the front door, and felt her stomach roll. She knew they needed to talk — really talk — but she wasn't ready to talk about her feelings.

 _Well, you should have thought about that before, Bells_ , she thought. She was slow, thinking deliberately about each of her steps as she moved from the bathroom, through the bathroom, and out into the living room, where Jake was sitting on the couch. They'd been best friends longer than they'd been dating, surely she could still talk to him, right?

"Hey…" she whispered, her voice shaking as she went to sit in the plush, overstuffed chair across from him.

"I figured you'd be halfway to Forks by now." His tone was almost joking, but there was something else beneath it. Pain? Anger? Bella couldn't tell, but it made her lower her head.

"I… Jake, can you honestly say you feel like we're anything more than roommates? It feels like you'd rather play handler than actually be with me. I'm _not_ fragile. I'm not going to fucking break down again. You don't have to keep acting like I will!" So, she had snapped. After six months of pussyfooting around everything bothering her, she'd let it out, and it was none too polite.

"Are you kidding? You were fucking catatonic for nearly a month. You think it was fun to find you just sitting in the shower, staring at the wall? Fuck, Bells…" He ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the root, and letting out a deep breath. "I didn't like finding you like that."

"Yeah, and I'd have liked to come home to a _little_ normalcy. Instead, you turned into… I don't know, Jake. It's like you stopped being my boyfriend and started being my nurse the second I was put on a psych hold. You think it was scary for you? You don't fucking know the _half_ of it." She was yelling now, and tears were streaking down her face. She angrily wiped them away, and took a few deep breaths. It had been months since she'd even thought about that. She kept everything bottled up, refusing to talk about it.

"You really want to throw away three years because I wanted to make sure you didn't end up back in that place again? Really, Bells? What do you want from me?" He sighed, his expression softening as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, face resting in his hands.

"I don't even know who I am anymore." She whispered, fingers tracing the cool line of the scar on her wrist. The crescent shape was a few degrees cooler than the rest of her body, and the scar tissue still tingled when touched. The flood of memories caused a whimper of pain to escape, and she bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to silence the sound. She hated anything that brought back memories of that night. She could almost hear the sirens again, almost see the flashing blue and red lights.

"You're still Bella. You've gotta believe that. Just because something bad happens to you, doesn't mean you're suddenly not who you've always been." He said, standing up, and moving to sit in front of her. "I'll give you your space, if you want, but you're still Bella Swan. Don't forget that." Bella nodded, teeth coming down on her lower lip.

"I think I'm gonna go stay with Emily for a few days." She whispered. She was thankful for her new extended family, and Sue's niece Emily was no exception. Their family had welcomed her so graciously, and opened their hearts to her. She couldn't go back to Forks now — not in the middle of the semester, so staying with someone would have to do.

* * *

"Thanks again, Emily." Bella said, a smile on her face when she got to the dorm. She hadn't stayed on campus before, and she was a little hesitant. Emily, a senior, had raved about the campus life when she heard that Bella was coming to the same school she'd been attending, but when she had told her that she'd be getting an apartment with Jake, she'd looked disappointed.

"Of course, Bella. It's really not a problem. Besides, a little fun could do you some good." She was right. Bella couldn't remember the last time she'd did something just because she wanted to — just to let off some steam. She had wanted so badly to go back to her old self, but she wasn't sure who that was anymore.

"I'm not sure I'm open to your idea of fun, Em. What did you have in mind?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She'd seen the pictures from frat parties on her older cousin's instagram, and heard the crazy stories from Leah of what they'd done in high school. Sure, she was ready to have some fun, but she wasn't ready to forget an entire night in the process.

"Well…" She started, a grin spreading out over her lips. "There's a party at Sigma Lambda Sigma tonight. And, don't give me that look. It won't be that bad. Apparently they're already on some kind of probation after their last party, so it's supposed to be pretty tame. I'm just supposed to meet someone there. If you don't want to go, we can stay in. Binge chick flicks or something." Bella sighed. The look in Emily's eyes when she'd mentioned that she was supposed to meet someone there said enough, and she nodded. Of course she'd go. If it meant something to Emily, Bella would be happy to oblige. Besides, if it wasn't supposed to be too wild, maybe she could manage it.

"I don't have to wear anything specific, do I? I've already worn a dress this week, and you know how I am in heels." Bella had heard all about sorority hazing, but she wasn't sure how it carried over to their parties, or people outside of their little social circles. She was happy to hear the chuckle that came from Emily, telling her that she could show up in what she was wearing, and be perfectly fine.

Deciding that she didn't want to show up in a shirt she'd stolen from Charlie before moving to Seattle that read 'World's Best Dad', she dug through her bag, and found a purple v-neck t-shirt, switching up what she was wearing, hoping that she looked fine for the party. When she was ready to go, and Emily had come out of her bathroom, she let the girl drag her out of the dorms, and down to sorority row. People were already milling about, and Bella let out a breath. She hadn't been to a party since high school — she'd turned into a real homebody. Tonight would be good for her. She kept repeating that in her head, over and over, telling herself that she needed this. She needed to relax, let loose, have some fun, and try to find herself again.

Whether or not she liked who she found, well, that was still up in the air.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I promise I won't keep you in the dark too long about Bella's big secret. But, what's the fun in just spilling it so early? Especially with everything I have planned ;) This is also the only scene that dives this deep into Bella's mental health, but it is important to know where she's at. You'll know** ** _why_** **later ;)**

 **Anyone who thinks they've got it figured out is welcome to leave it in a comment, or PM me your guess. BxE meet for real in the next chapter, and it's… explosive. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter is being switched up a bit, and will be told from Edward and Bella's points of view.**

 **And if you're itching for more, I also have another story on here called Right By Your Side, which is so irritatingly sweet, if that's your thing. Be sure to give that a look!**


	5. Dusk Til Dawn

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

 _i wanna see the sunrise and your sins._

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS: Alcohol consumption, sexual situations. If you aren't old enough to engage in these activities, you aren't old enough to read about them. Sorry, folks.**

 **SIGMA LAMBDA SIGMA, EPOV**

Should I have been at a frat party? No, probably not. Did I care? The answer to that was a 'no', as well. After hearing everyone in my classes talking about it, though, I decided that a party was just what I needed. I wasn't technically a professor at the university, so it wasn't like I was really fraternizing with my students. I was just lecturing a class about a subject I happened to have some knowledge in. After this semester, it would be over, and I could go back to work. It hadn't been my idea to take the semester off from my duties — that had been my CFO's idea.

If I weren't going to be working, what was the point of keeping my shit together, at least for one night? Usually, I'd be at at a club, but the party was being hyped up so much, I had to see what all the fuss was about. It had been years since I'd been to a frat party. The last one I could remember going to, Emmett had dragged me too during our senior year. He got shitfaced, left me to find my own way home, and I'd ended up sleeping in the library on campus. I still bring it up every once in a while, just to see him turn bright red.

I walked inside and immediately crinkled my nose at the smell of cheap beer. That was one thing I didn't miss about college. I'd graduated from natty light to expensive wines, and I wasn't going back, even if there was an attractive brunette by the keg.

Okay, so, maybe just _one_ drink wouldn't ruin my refined palette. Besides, the girl looked familiar, and I couldn't put a name to the face.

"Hey," I said, giving her a small smile. I'd heard the girls in my class say something about a certain panty-drenching smile, and I hoped it was the one I'd just delivered to the beauty in front of me.

"Hello." She said, taking a step back, and looking at me. Her brow furrowed, and I suddenly felt like I was under inspection. Sure, girls had looked at me before, but not like this. It was like she was trying to figure out whether or not she'd seen me before. I was almost positive she wasn't in my class. I'd recognize those big, brown eyes anywhere. If she were in my class, I'd never get anything done. No, but I had seen her before. Somewhere. You didn't forget a girl like her.

"You wouldn't mind filling this, would you?" I ask, holding my cup out to her, winking when it's within her reach. She's been holding the keg tap for the past five minutes, and as cute as she is, it's not getting any earlier, and I'm not getting any younger.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sorry." She said, handing the keg tap to me and taking a step back. Not exactly what I'd asked, but whatever. I filled my cup and motioned for her to give me hers, but she said she was fine. It wasn't a lie, she _was_ fine.

* * *

I'd already had to reject two of my students. Who knew girls could come on so strong? Lauren and Jessica sat in the front row, wide-eyed, always starring at me like I was a piece of meat. Couple that with whatever they'd had to drink tonight, and they were persistent.

I got up, grabbed my beer, and started to wander around. Most frat houses were the same. The downstairs was a full-on party zone. A bunch of people were gathered around a pool table, more were milling around the kitchen, and there were a bunch of people in the front yard, even though that was the easiest way for a party to get shut down. What did they know, though? They were too wrapped up in the college lifestyle, still partying through the week, sleeping through their alarms, and fucking up their classes to realize what they were doing.

It seemed like a better idea to head out to the back porch. Maybe my days of frat parties and beer pong were over. I was starting to miss the way a nice cocktail party felt. Sophisticated people having sophisticated conversations. I pushed open the door that led to the back porch and sat down in one of the Adirondack chairs, before realizing that I wasn't alone.

Looking to my right, I smiled when I realized it was the brunette beauty I'd spoken to briefly earlier. "You again? It must be my lucky night." I said, a smile gracing my lips when she turned to face me.

"Oh, really? Why is that?" She asked. Her eyes were red and glassy, and her words came off shaky. I swallowed hard. Crying girls weren't exactly my point of expertise, and she didn't look high — she looked sad.

"Well, a beautiful girl like you? I'd bet talking to you would be the highlight of any guy's night." I replied, before taking a drinking of my beer.

"I thought I was in a better mood for a party, but I'm not really up to socializing right now." She shrugged, and let out a breath. "I'm Bella, by the way. Not 'beautiful girl'. Though, I don't mind the compliment." Bella said, the smallest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She had a beautiful smile. I liked it.

"Well, if you're not up for socializing, I guess I could always go back in, but I'm in the same boat as you." I told her, as I started to stand.

"No, no. It's fine. Don't leave on my account. I just… It's been a rough week and I don't… I'm just being a drama queen." She told me. I watched as she leaned back in her chair, and settled in. "So, why aren't you in the mood for a party?" She asked me. I chuckled, running my fingers through my hair.

"Guess I left the frat party scene behind after I graduated. Not that it's been that long, but it all seems like a lifetime ago." She nodded, and took a sip of her drink while I watched her, completely captivated. She really was beautiful. Her long, chocolate-brown hair flowed down her back, and she had the most enticing lips I'd ever seen. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown, and they practically sparkled in the moonlight.

"I get that. I'm only twenty, and I already feel like I've outgrown all this. I only came because my cousin convinced me to, and since she's so graciously letting me crash in her dorm room, I felt like I couldn't say no. But, I didn't realize what day today is, and now I just want to go home, crawl under the covers, and forget the world for a while." I took a breath, unsure what to say to that. I didn't know what day she thought it was, other than Friday night.

"You know, you could always get out of here. Go somewhere quieter. Is that why you were crying? Whatever day today is upset you?" I asked gently, looking into her eyes. Not that I wanted to get her out of here, and back to my place, or anything presumptuous, she just looked upset.

"You asking me to come back to your place?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. It was sexy, the look on her face. Sure, I wouldn't have minded having her come back to my place, but it wasn't what I'd been suggesting.

"I meant maybe a diner or something, but if you wanted to go back to my place, I wouldn't say no."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : **Sorry for the cliffie!** **I actually intended this chapter to go an entirely different way than it did, but I guess BxE had a mind of their own. Next chapter is already almost done, as I was writing them consecutively, so I'll have that up in the coming days. However, both stories I'm writing will continue to update at the slow pace they've been going, as I've been traveling pretty non-stop the past month. I'm on a spontaneous trip to visit my best friend right now, and I was in Europe last month for two weeks.**


	6. Truly

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

 _truly, know that you don't need to be in love to make love to me_

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS: Semi-sexual situations. If you aren't old enough to engage in these activities, you aren't old enough to read about them. Sorry, folks.**

* * *

 **EDWARD'S APARTMENT, BPOV**

Shit! The morning light was _not_ kind to a hangover, and I was suffering through one from hell. I could tell it was just past sunrise, from the soft light that was filtering in through the window, but the sleek, modern design of the room made everything seem so much worse. It was obvious I wasn't in Emily's dorm. _Shit_. Groaning, I turned to the side, squinting as I was met with more sunlight than I had grown accustomed too since waking up.

The sunlight danced across the bronze mane peeking out from beneath the covers, but that was all I could see. I was so, so screwed. Literally and figuratively. I slowly slid out of the bed, and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that I was still wearing all of my clothes. Well, at least I wouldn't have to look around the room for what I'd been wearing the night before. Memories fro the night before were hazy, but at least it seemed like I hadn't done anything stupid. I couldn't even remember this guys name! That is, if I had even known it at all.

I left the bedroom, and wandered out into the living room, looking for whatever I'd done with my purse. Did I even have a purse last night? I couldn't remember much beyond sitting in a lawn chair, drinking something that tasted a little too much like alcohol, and not quite enough like coke.

My purse was on the counter, and my phone was next to it, filled with texts that had gone unanswered since I'd gotten to the party last night. I sent off a text to Emily, letting her know that I was fine, and that I'd be back to the dorms as soon as possible. I'd probably have to call for a cab, and that was going to be difficult, seeing as I had no idea where I was.

"Hey," I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. I had thought I was being quiet, but maybe I wasn't doing as well as I had thought.

"Oh… Hey. Uh… I'll go ahead and get out of your hair now." I could have sworn his face dropped at my words. Had we done more than I could remember? It wasn't typically like me to re-dress after sleeping with someone — then again, I'd lived with that someone, and for a while, it had been the norm.

"It's really no problem. Kinda liked waking up to someone else here. It's a bit of a novelty." He said, shrugging his shoulders, and acting nonchalant.

"We didn't do… anything… did we?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I carried you into the apartment because you fell asleep in my car. No, we didn't do anything. You did try to spoon me, though, if you count that." I laughed, thinking about the fact that the last few nights, I'd ended up spooning with a spare pillow. I had always been cuddly, but it was worse now that I was sleeping alone.

"Oh. Well, that's definitely something. I do count that, actually. You know, spooning is a very intimate, very sexy thing." I joked, giving him a sly smile.

"If that's the case, then it was the best damn spooning of my life." He laughs, and I smile. He seems genuine when he says it, which just makes it all the more adorable.

"I'm Bella, by the way. I would hope I said that last night, but I don't remember." She'd be mortified if she'd spent the night at his house and never even told him her name, just judging by the look on his face, he knew.

"Yeah, you told me. A few times. You're pretty chatty when you're drunk. At least, I guess you are. I wouldn't really know the difference." He shrugs his shoulders and I pick up my purse. I really should go. Emily's gonna be on my ass as soon as I get back to the dorm, and if I get there quickly, maybe she won't tell my Dad where I spent the night. I could almost hear the lecture I'd get from him if he knew I went home with a stranger.

"Oh, no… What did I say? Never mind, you know what? I don't think I want to know. I should get out of here. My cousin is probably pacing a hole in the carpet waiting for me to get back. It was nice to meet you…" I wrinkled my nose when I realized that I didn't know his name. Throwing back a few shots did, indeed, turn me into a Chatty Cathy, and I was known to say some pretty cringeworthy things, but in all the things I said, I hadn't asked for his name? Or did I just not remember?

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you, too, Bella. Tell your cousin I was a perfect gentlemen; maybe she'll let me see you again." I nodded and blushed, quickly making my way out of his apartment. There was no way I was asking for his name now; that would be way too embarrassing. So, the chance that I would see him again? Slim.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Just two more chapters until Bella's 'secret' is revealed! Hope you'll enjoy them. Apologies for how long updating is taking me. The semester just started and I've been working on back-to-school things. However, I have a three hour break between classes and an online class that currently isn't too much work, so I've been working on my fics during my downtime!

Anyway, sorry this chapter is short, and that I cut the lemon I was originally going to put in. It just didn't fit with the flow. Next chapter, we've got a little drama, and then after that, the big reveal, which will be roughly the half-way point of this story. Next chapter also jumps back to third person for a while.


	7. Hot For Teacher

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

 _i got it bad, so bad, i'm hot for teacher_

 **UNIVERSITY OF WASHINGTON**

Bella had spent the rest of the previous day telling Emily all about her night, and the morning that ensued from it. She had figured that her cousin was going to have something to say about it, she just hadn't expected that that something would be 'the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else'. She'd never been the type to just hop in bed with someone, so for her, sharing a bed with a man she hardly knew was as far as she'd ever gone with someone she hadn't been dating. Though, of course, if she hadn't been drinking, she wouldn't have done even that. She'd have stayed the timid girl, glued to Emily's side, like she had been all through high school.

Of course, dating wasn't really her strong suit, either. She'd only dated two guys in her life, and she didn't really count Mike Newton. They were in eighth grade, and it was like friendship, but with kissing, and him constantly referring to her as his girlfriend. But she didn't _really_ like him.

She got up that morning, and went through her normal weekday routine of curling her hair, applying the minimum amount of makeup necessary, and collecting her things for her classes from around her apartment. Today was an easy day. She only had two classes, and then she'd be out of there with half a day to kill.

Her journey to campus was as uneventful as it could get, as she sipped on her coffee, and sang along to the radio. She was early, as usual, but it meant she would have time to study before her first class of the morning.

She parked in the student parking lot and retrieved her bag from the passenger seat, before making her way into the school. She was forever thankful for the large, cushy seats that sat just outside her classroom in the small waiting area. There never seemed to be enough time for her to study for her biotech quizzes, and it always made her wonder why she was even trying to fast track through pre-med.

Her nose was buried in her textbook and she didn't acknowledge the sound of footsteps approaching, or when someone sat down in one of the seats next to her. Twenty minutes until class began, and she knew if she didn't study, she'd fail the first quiz of the semester, and she'd wanted to make a good impression on Professor Cope. She was, after all, head of the department Bella was in.

"Bella?" A voice broke through her thoughts, and she lifted her head toward the sound she'd heard. _Oh_. _Shit_. Emerald green eyes were staring back at her, and she knew exactly where she had last seen them.

"Hey… you…" She said, closing her textbook. For the life of her, she couldn't remember the guy's name. That is, if she'd even learned it at all. The only thing she could remember from the party was crying, cheap beer, and waking up somewhere that wasn't her own bed.

"Hello. It's, uh, it's Edward. We met the other night. Not sure if you remember." He gave her a smile as he sat his briefcase on the ground.

"Yeah… I really don't remember all that well, actually. Crying, cheap beer, waking up not in my own bed? That's about all. It's nice to officially meet you, though, Edward." She wished she could remember more of that night; especially regarding whether or not she'd said anything embarrassing. She had a tendency to be a blabbermouth when she was drunk, and she could just imagine the things she'd said.

"Yeah, you said you overestimated how up for a party you were. Honestly, I probably shouldn't have gone, either." He eyed her textbook, a small smile on his face. "Biotech? With Professor Cope? Good luck. A friend of mine had her last year, and said she made him cry during the exam. And his parents are huge benefactor's to the school, so I can't imagine what she'd say to someone who didn't bankroll a medical building here."

Bella paled. She'd been worried about Professor Cope, and that didn't help anything. "Oh, really? I was hoping I'd get on her good side early. The things I read about her on rate my teacher were enough to make me consider changing my major." A laugh bellowed out of Edward, causing Bella to crack a smile; a rarity these days.

"Yeah? That's what Jasper said, too. I hope none of my students think that about me." Of course, he also wasn't a permanent fixture at the school, so did he really care about what his students thought? He was only going to be there until the end of the semester, and then he'd be back in the boardroom.

"Students? You teach here?" She furrowed her brow. He didn't look old enough to be a professor. He barely looked old enough to have graduated college at all. Plus, she didn't even want to think about the trouble that would come with anyone finding out she'd spent the night at his apartment.

"Kind of. As a favor to said friend's parents, I'm teaching an entrepreneurship course for the semester. It wasn't really my first choice, but I've known Dean Whitlock since I was a kid. It would have been like saying no to my own mother."

"Oh. So, what's your day job?" She asks, turning her body more toward him.

"I founded a startup a few years ago. Very philanthropic, we're all about giving back to the community. Apparently I was pretty good at it, since the company took off." Bella nodded as she listened to him explain.

"And, in giving back to the community, you're teaching a course on starting a business?" This time, Edward nodded. It counted as giving back to the community if he was doing a favor for someone he loved, right?

"Mr. Cullen?" Bella's head snapped backward when she heard the all-too-familiar voice of Lauren Mallory. _Ugh_. Bella didn't want to deal with her today.

"Ms. Mallory. I expect you'll be paying better attention in class today?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. It had only been one day and he'd already gotten tired of Lauren and Jessica talking in the front row of his class. How was he supposed to teach when they were being so loud?

"Oh. Of course I will, Mr. Cullen. Class is in five minutes… Unless you're going to continue to sit here and talk to Isabella, in which case, I'll head to the library." He sighed, and stood up.

"No, no. I should head to the classroom and set up." Bella watched as he grabbed his briefcase and stood up. He turned around and started to walk away, and she couldn't help but stare at his ass. The man filled out a suit so well.

"Oh, Bella, before I go. Can I take you out to dinner? Tomorrow night?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another cliffie, because ending this chapter is getting difficult. Inspiration has barely been coming lately (this chapter has been in the process of being written since the last one was put up, ugh), but here's the newest chapter for Sparks Fly. Hope you enjoy it. I'll be going through my outline and trying to make sense of the next few chapters, but I hope I'll be able to get through them a bit easier than I did this one. Next chapter, you'll find out just what has Bella so twisted up. Estimating that there are about eight more chapters to go. As always, leave reviews, and fave if you like the story!**

 **RBYS update: As of right now, Right By Your Side is _on hiatus_. What little inspiration I have, I'll be channeling toward Sparks Fly. **


	8. Highway Don't Care

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun. This chapter is VERY triggering so if you can't stomach car crashes, hospitals, or blood, please do not read.**

 _the highway won't hold you tonight, the highway don't know you're alive, the highway don't care if you're coming home, but i do, i do_

 ** _THAT NIGHT_** **, BPOV**

"You're going to love the new place, Bella. Your room is a pretty purple color, and I thought we could go shopping tomorrow, before you have to get back to your Dad's house." I smiled and nodded, mostly focused on the scenery outside my window. Mom and Phil had moved back to Washington the previous month, and finally found a house. I was so happy to finally have both my parents nearby, even if Mom was going to be in Seattle. It was better than her being across the country.

Phil had signed on with the Mariners, taking a position as a coach after a bad injury left him sidelined from the actual game, and Mom had been ecstatic. It was a little obvious that she'd talked him into the job, but he was warming up to the idea.

"I really want to paint the kitchen a nice, happy shade. The beige in there is so dull." Mom keeps talking about the paint, and I smile, knowing she can see it in the rearview mirror, but paint swatches has never been my idea of a good time, and I know that's coming next. When I was little, she would paint our living room every few months. Pink, red, green, grey, yellow. I'd seen it all.

"Aren't all beiges dull?" I asked, the corner of my mouth turning up in a smirk. She'd say that all my life, and by the laugh she let out, I could tell that she remembered.

"So you were listening to me all those years ago."

"Of course I was listening, Mom. You said it every time we painted the living room. It stuck." I tell her, my voice taking on a teasing tone.

"You always were a good listener, I know that. I just like to tease you." She says, and I laugh, and pull out my phone, reading off a text from my best friend, Angela Weber, paying little attention to the resumed conversation between my Mom and Phil.

I had my head down, replying to Ange's text about the date she and Ben had went on last night, not paying any attention to what was going on around me, when it happened. I heard my Mom scream first, yelling at Phil that he needed to swerve, and when I looked up, all I saw were the headlights of an oncoming car washing over us.

 ** _CRUUUUNCH_**.

Metal on metal. Glass shattering. I don't even realize I black out until my eyes blink open and I try to make out what's going on around me.

Nothing.

The world around me fades again and I'm pulled back into the darkness. The next time my eyes open, I see the blood. I hadn't noticed before, but my arm is dangling out my window. Are we on our side? I blink and it's confirmed that the car is on its side. There's blood dripping from my forehead, and from my wrist. The sight of it makes my stomach roll and I pray that I don't get sick.

"Mom?" I call out, voice hoarse. I must have screamed, my throat feels so raw. "Mommy?" Waiting is difficult right now. Am I even waiting? How long has it been? I can't find my phone so I can't check the time. Hopefully someone has called the police.

Darkness.

I must have passed out again, because when I come to again, I can hear the sirens. Red light, and then blue, and red again. Hopefully they'll get me out of here soon. That's all I can ask for. Nothing hurts. That's not supposed to be a good sign, is it? I can hear voices getting closer but I can't make out what they're saying. I can feel myself being pulled into the darkness again. Dad always told me to try and keep my eyes open if something like this happened, and I don't want to let him down, but I just can't stay awake. I want to sleep. After just a few seconds, my eyes slip shut and I'm out again.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

"Bella? Baby, come back to me. I can see your eyes fluttering." Dad? My eyes blink open, but I don't see him anywhere. I can hear a sob from the corner of the room and I assume he's sitting there.

"Oh, thank god, Bella. I thought… I thought we were going to lose you." Lose me? Where would I have gone. I open my eyes again and look over at him. I try to tell him I'm okay, that I'm awake, but I can't talk. Something's in my mouth. I gag and try to take a breath through my nose.

I can hear his footsteps before I see him and when I do, I want to cry. There are dark circles under his eyes and it looks like he's been crying.

"Don't talk just yet. I rang your nurse button, Nurse Kate is going to come get that tube out for you." Oh. A breathing tube. That explains the gagging. Time seems to tick by so slowly, but go so quickly at the same time, waiting for the nurse to come in. When she does, I try my best to be calm, but the tears that slip down my cheeks give away how scared I am.

"Alright, Bella, I'm going to get this out, but I need you to be brave for me, okay? It might feel funny, but I need you to be still. On the count of three, I'm going to remove it. One… Two… Three." I close my eyes as she removes the tube and Dad pats me on the shoulder. He's never been the best at being comforting, but he's always there, and that's comfort enough.

"Now, drink some of this water, and Doctor Cullen will come to check you out." Nurse Kate is nice. She talks me through everything, even telling me that she's going to sit my bed up a little higher so that I can drink my water without getting it all over myself.

"D-Dad?" My voice comes out in a croak and it hurts to speak, but I have so many questions. He pulls the chair he'd been sitting in over to my bedside and takes one of my hands in his. His touch is comforting.

"I'm so thankful you're okay, baby girl." He says. I've never seen him cry a day in my life, and it's a haunting sight. He looks so sad.

"Was I out for very long?" I ask, terrified that he's going to tell me it's been years.

"Three days. It's felt like three years, though. I was so worried about you, baby girl." He says, getting choked up. I can tell he's trying not to cry for my sake.

"What… what happened? Is Mom okay? And Phil?" I ask, biting on my lower lip. I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to that. I can't remember much. The last thing I remember is getting in the car with them and talking about paint colors for the new house.

"Oh, Bella…" He sniffles and I'm scared to hear what he has to say next.

"You were in a car crash. Some drunk slammed into Phil's car. He'd been drinking as he was driving down the road; they found the empty bottle on the passenger's seat. Cops think he's okay, but they can't seem to find the bastard. Got out of his car and walked off." My mouth drops open as he explains what happened.

His next sentence makes my heart skip a beat.

"Your Mom and Phil… The cops say they didn't suffer. I'm sorry, baby, they're gone."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not, but I've written a one-shot for the Babies at the Border compilation! My inspiration for this story was a song by One Direction, which is what the O/S is. It's that original plot bunny that made me start writing this story. It won't be posted until Christmas day, so if you want to read it a few months in advance, donate and get the compilation.

I will also be deleting all hate regarding the compilation, so don't even post it. You don't have to agree with it politically and I'm not here to tell you that you have to. We are doing this to the innocent children who have been ripped from their parents arms and sent to places where they're being abused.


End file.
